


Five People Who Could Have Killed Uchiha Itachi

by Pleasedial123



Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pleasedial123/pseuds/Pleasedial123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In another world, another place, someone other then Sasuke may have gotten to the S-class, clan-mascaraing Akatsuki member first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five People Who Could Have Killed Uchiha Itachi

.-.

1) Hyuuga Hinata

.-.

His first impression of Hinata Hyuuga is she's a pretty wallflower. She looks like the type of girl to go along with everyone else because she doesn't have the confidence to speak up. She reminds Itachi of his mother. But then she stares at him and he sees such hate in her eyes.

Pale violet eyes glow with rage and anger and sorrow and hate. It has poisoned her, twisted her soft smiling mouth into a hard pressed line. It's changed her soft delicate face into a cold façade that's more real then any expression she's ever given has been. She does not stand demurely, eyes cast to the ground modestly. Instead she stands tall, back straight, eyes searing, and head high. Her black hair pours over her back and her outfit, though worn and cut in a few places does not take away from her image. She looks like a cold queen of death standing, staring at him with eyes filled with hate.

Itachi can not help but think she looks beautiful as she faces him, palms open and legs spread just slightly for balance.

"Uchiha Itachi." She says softly, her voice not quiet out of habit but out of no need to be loud.

"Hyuuga Hinata." He says.

He knows who she is. He's seen her in intelligence reports of Naruto, in intelligence reports of Konoha. She may be seen as weak but she is the Hyuuga Heir and that requires a certain amount of reference.

"Why are you here?" He whispers.

"I am here to kill you."

She says it with such conviction he feels a shudder down his spine. She wants to, needs to, kill him. If it's the last thing she will do it is kill him. He feels another shudder down his spin. Such conviction, such hate.

"Who do you hate so?" he asks.

"Uchiha Sasuke." She mutters and his name sounds like poison and bile on her pretty red lips.

Itachi doesn't think he's ever heard anyone say a name in such a hateful way. Even Sasuke does not speak of him like that.

"Revenge?" he asks, a slight smirk on his lips.

"He took my dream, so I shall take his." She says.

And then there are no more words only hateful stares, and thin pressed lips, and a flurry of attacks. She attacks him with vicious brutality and he knows it is not himself she sees but his brother. He weaves around her attacks and throws everything he has back at her. She is not a person he will underestimate. And for the respect he feels for her as a blow connects, he shall not show mercy, because she won't either.

His attacks clash with her own and she bursts through everything he can think of. In the end they're both bleeding and panting. She has bled far too much and her skin is paper white but she has a goal and blood-loss will not stop her. He doubts even death would stop her. She is putting everything into this attack, every shred of herself, of her soul, of her body, into killing him. He is breathless with the exhilaration that comes from the knowledge that she is giving everything into the fight and coming out on top. He's never faced an opponent like this and it makes his blood pump faster and a smirk curl his lips.

He thanks Naruto, wherever the boy's soul is. For without his death this angel would not have been unleashed. She would have stayed the pretty wallflower instead of this kunoichi of war and hate. He knows his plans are ruined. Plans he's built over years and years. Knows that he cannot kill Madara like this, cannot even make Sasuke kill Madara.

Hinata's palm slams into his chest and his heart beat turns erratic as he coughs up blood, slumping over her arm. She drops him and he crumples.

"Any last words?" She asks.

More of a formality then a mercy or anything. She is still looking at him with such hate. Itachi laughs and laughs. He beckons her close but she stays safely away. He laughs again. And with his last breaths he tells her of Madara's plans making sure to interject how much of Naruto's suffering was due to the man and how he had planned to kill her beloved. Her eyes flash with even more rage and the flames of hate burn even more deeply. Then she is pulling a katana free and he knows she's going to show his head to his brother. And he knows his brother will try and kill her but she is stronger.

His last thoughts are a musing of what if Sasuke had had such hate. If he had had such a driving poisonous hate he would have killed Itachi long ago.

But in the end it's none of his long list of enemies that kill him, but the pretty little wallflower Hinata Hyuuga. Because hate is all consuming and she had been consumed long ago.

.-.

2) Nara Shikamaru

.-.

Itachi had known his plans would never go perfectly. He had tried to calculate variables into his plans and it had went on track for years and years as it should have. But here, nearing the end, a new variable had entered this stage and Itachi knew without a doubt that this tiny little snare was going to make all his plans go up in smoke.

And Itachi couldn't stop it.

"Uchiha Itachi." Says his opponent, the syllables coming out slow but thoughtful.

Itachi doesn't make a single move as he eyes the ANBU.

"You are going to die." The man says without any hesitation.

Itachi merely closes his eyes to the truth and relaxes into the hold on him. He knows the truth of this statement.

"You did very well Nara." He speaks for the first time.

"Did I?"

Nara Shikamaru. That's the boy's name. He's Sasuke's year mate and only a month older. He has very little info on the boy except for the fact he is a genius and extremely lazy like most Nara. But he was also the first of his year mates to make chunin Itachi reminds himself.

"I am doing my duty to Konoha." Nara says simply.

"I know." Itachi says even though this boy has destroyed his whole life's work.

"And I know why you did it."

"I know." Itachi repeats because he's a Nara with a brilliant mind.

Itachi has no doubt the boy has already worked out his whole life. The fact that it is one of the few people who truly knows his tale killing him almost makes Itachi laugh. This is almost a sympathy killing.

"Do it Nara." Itachi says as he feels more blood course down him, shadows winding up his body like webs.

It had been both skill and luck and a great deal of intelligence that had won this shadow boy this victory. Itachi does not begrudge him.

"I am only doing my duty to Konoha." Nara repeats, the shadows wrapping around Itachi's delicate neck. "And my duty also includes destroying Akatsuki and whomever controls them."

It is not for nothing the boy is trying to say. Itachi closes his eyes and wonders how the shadows around his neck can feel so warm. And then they swallow him whole.

.-.

3) Naruto Uzumaiki

.-.

Itachi licks the blood from his lips and smils through his smeared teeth. Uzumaki Naruto had exceeded all his expectations, and they had always been high. The blonde loudmouth who used to run about in orange and chase after little Sasuke with a grin was now a powerhouse capable of pushing an S-class ninja back with pure force.

"I see you have managed to control the Kyuubi." Itachi notes as red chakra burns at his skin.

"Control is not the word I would use." Naruto growls flicking the blood of Kisame off his claws.

Itachi's partner of many years was nothing but a corpse now, completely mangled and ripped apart with an animal's brutality. Naruto had made sure he would stay dead.

"We both have a common goal you see." Naruto rumbles, eyeing him with red slit eyes.

"My death." Itachi smirks, amused.

"Yes." Naruto answers prowling close.

Itachi throws a kunai at him and weaves a genjutsu around him, intricate and deadly but the demon chakra snaps it up and destroys it near instantaneously and Naruto keeps coming. Fangs and claws and Rasengan aimed for Itachi's throat. Itachi dodges, feeling the burn of chakra and the wind rip past his face and nearly falters as he leans on his wounded leg. Naruto catches him with one of his taisl and quickly enough Itachi is flying through the air to hit the ground gracelessly, rolling to his feet and covered in dirt.

"I want Sasuke back." Naruto growls stalking towards him.

"I do not have him." Itachi states.

"Maybe not physically." Naruto growls, "But you hold his attention, his heart, his mind. As long as you live he will never come back to m. To Team Seven. To Konoha."

"If you kill me he will hate you."

"But at least he will look at me!" Naruto roars with anger and frustration.

Itachi is silent because in a way, it is the truth. He relaxes after this as Naruto keeps steadily heading for him. When he is close enough Naruto digs claws in his hair, pulling his head back to bear his throat. Itachi knows this is the end with his body screaming in pain and sharp nails dug in his skull and sharp teeth eyeing his throat. It had been a worthy fight. The fact that Naruto had beaten both him and Kisame at the same time showed Itachi the future was in strong hands. He is going to be killed, but this is the way he had wanted to go; bloody and exhausted, having fought to the last, with the future left in young but strong hands that would never falter. And as much as Naruto is a loudmouth, as much as he is immature and young, Naruto is strong and would never, ever waver.

"Good Luck Naruto." Itachi smiles as teeth and claws flash in the dying light and his life blood stains the world that this boy should one day rule.

.-.

4) Sai

.-.

He looks like Sasuke, but more viciously trained.

Itachi, at first, considers the boy before him just another emotionless ANBU with familiar looks. He considers him a fighting machine that kills as a tool for a master hidden in the shadows. The boy certainly gives that image as he fights, showing no pain or emotion, a blank smile plastered on his face as he makes the world explode in creatures of ink. The boy is very skilled, honed like a sharp knife. Itachi could recognize a very accomplished fighter when he met one in battle and as young as this boy was, he was very, very good.

Itachi dodges a tiger of black ink and sends a fireball at the pale teen whom is drawing with a steady hand, his eyes never leaving Itachi. The attack is taken by a huge alligator and as it burst in a cloud of ink Itachi is already behind the teen, kunai aimed for his spine. But the boy is skilled and rolls before the attack fully starts.

Itachi watches as the child is shielded by another tiger and considers how best to dispose of this problem. He is supposed to be chasing Naruto with Kisame. He knows he will most likely run into his brother during this mission also. It would be the best time to further his plans. And then he had run into this pale boy who had politely introduced himself as 'Sai' and told him he would not go another step who looked like his brother.

Itachi flickers from view and attacks the boy again. Sai spins and kicks the kunai from his hand, still giving that blank smile. Itachi is pleased to see the smile get strained as he dodges a flurry of blows. Itachi dislocates his arm with a quick jab and snatches up the ink brushes, turning them to ash with a fire jutsu.

"You are defeated." Itachi intones as the boy winces, trying to pop his shoulder back into place.

And the boy shows his first real expression of the day, a sneer.

"I am not defeated till I am dead." Sai says, spinning with a kick aimed at his neck.

Itachi dodges and slams the boy into the ground.

"And if I am to die." The boy wheezes, "I'll take you with me. You shall not touch Naruto."

Itachi pauses in interest.

"Ah. So it is a mission to protect Naruto." He says, having believed the boy's mission to be to kill him.

"Not a mission." Sai growls. "But a pleasure."

Sai looks up at him with a wide eyed frantic look that is hidden behind cold killing intent. Itachi is stunned by the look. When he had first laid eyes on the boy he had been uncannily reminded of his little brother. During the battle he had only felt more familiar with each blow. But Itachi realizes now, that it is not Sasuke Itachi sees when he looks at this boy, but himself. It is the same look Itachi had seen in every reflection he had seen during the massacre. It is the same look Itachi had made when he was the boy's age and tearing through his family; desperate and confused and consumed by the thought IMUSTSAVEHIM!

Itachi knows this moment of clarity has cost him very dearly when the boy uses his legs and gets them under Itachi, using his momentum to throw Itachi back through the air. Itachi looks up at the boy's expression as Sai gives a sigh and he realizes he has given the exact same expression himself when he had realized that for all the pain, Sasuke was still alive. It was, is, both relief and weariness and hope. Itachi gives the boy a quick desperate look.

"Don't make the mistakes I did." Itachi feels himself say, seeing a younger vision of himself overlap this pale boy who made live ink.

Itachi doesn't even bother to look down at the exploding tag on his chest that is buried there via kunai hilt deep. He keeps his eyes locked with the other boy's until the world burns. And Itachi is sure he has killed himself.

.-.

5) Haruno Sakura

.-.

Itachi chokes on his own blood as he tries to laugh. The red liquid, his life, bubbles over his lips and he feels it run down his chin but he is far too gone to care even if he had the strength to lift his arms and brush s it away. His is already numb, past numb almost and he finally feels…calm. He almost wishes he had the strength to thanks this little girl standing over his body.

He is proud in an odd way to see she shows no revulsion, no horror at her deeds and his death. Instead there is only relief. He smiles through the blood, eyes crinkling nearly shut and is pleased when the expression seems to startle her.

"I…" She stutters, faltering. "It had to be done. You can't hurt Sasuke or Naruto or Kakashi-sensei ever again."

He wants to laugh again and chokes. He had kept his eyes firmly on his brother and on Naruto by default. He had been watchful of Kakashi too because the man was a legend in his own right and a loyal man who would do all his could to keep his students alive. But he had never given a second glance to the little civilian born Konoichi on their team. He had underestimated her and in the end that had been the death of him.

At this point he can't feel it but he knows his chest is a caved in bloody mess. One punch. All it had taken was one little hit from those dainty little fists that looked so deceiving. One rage filled cry from the petite girl with candy floss hair and the s-class criminal, clan-killing prodigy Uchiha Itachi was a bloody mess on death's door.

That fact that it is not hatred that strikes him down, but love is almost enough to make him roar with laughter. He had guided his brother with hate to make him strong and along comes this delicate little flower with only love on her mind and he was defeated. But then again, he supposes it would be hypocritical of him to say Love was weak. After all, what had drove him all these years had been Love.

He realizes at some point his eyes have closed. When he opens them he is staring at the sky. He has fallen. Most likely because he can't feel his legs any long. Where is…oh, there she is. He looks up at little Haruno Sakura's face as she kneels beside him, looking almost…sad. He reaches up and it shows how soft she was that she didn't immediately jump on the defensive and turn him to bloody mist with another earth shattering hit. He taps her forehead, leaving a bloody print and wishes Sasuke had been here in his last moments.

"Tell…" He huffs, his voice cracking. "Tell Sasuke I'm sorry."

She is crying now. He smiles softly at her delicate, childish face filled with sorrow and confusion.

"And thank you." He chokes on his blood, the words barely bubbling out of his lips. "Make sure that you look after your team."

Only will power kept his chest rising. But he has said what he needs to say. Hopefully this delicate little flower that could shatter stone will save his little brother and Naruto the Kyuubi Jinchuriki.

In the end it's none of his enemies that kills him or the long list of skilled opponents he has faced, but this delicate little flower. For she was filled with love, and love was as strong as it needed to be when you had someone to protect.

.-.


End file.
